A Grey Butterfly
by Nimrowdel
Summary: New Title Formerly "A Reason to Live". A story of Severus and a spunky squib, set in HP Year 7 (including last battle)
1. Textures of Air

**Authors Note: **Hi, this is the story that goes along with the two test chapters I put up awhile ago. Huzzah! Oh, and I am still having problems with my computer, so grammar will seem bad and normally I would use tons of contractions but I cannot so it will seem very strict, and quotations marks will be *s. Sorry! I love you, I really do!

**Disclaimer:** Really now, I am flattered you think there is even a shred of a chance I am JK, but I am not and therefore not the lawful owner of anything except that which you do not recognize.

Marina was terrified, this was the third time tonight she had spun around, knife in hand, to be greeted by nothing. _Im finally loosing it._ The idea wasnt altogether unpleasant, but entirely impractical. _No way am I letting my imagination control me. Its the other way around, Darling, I control you._ The tomb-like calm of the small, blue sitting room mocked her fear, and Marina took a step forward towards the corner. The sound had come from there, that dark spot between the bookshelf and the window, as if in that step shed trapped it. A whisper of a scrape on the floor in front of her sent her senses reeling and her courage twitching to flee. _ Theres something there. Its not just me, there IS something there._

The moon-silvered curtains shifted in the breeze, and a gentle breeze seemed to roar in her ears. A pale, shaking hand reached into the corner and groped blindly until it touched something more airy than air itself. The whisp of whatever was real, and she twisted it around her index finger and pulled. Something made a hesitant attempt to pull it back, but after a sliver of a moment allowed her to pull away. Ice formed on the inside of Marina, and she gripped the dagger tighter, the carvings pressing into her dry palm. She tugged again, pulling her arm back until a ghostly floating head appeared. Her eyes widened painfully.

The head was high above hers, pinched features, dark-rimmed black eyes glaring, and midnight waves that were pulled back in a tight tail. She pulled again and a body was revealed as a pile of silvery nothing fell to the floor. The tall, thin man had his black-robed back to the wall, and Marina ignored the proximity of the stranger.

*Who are you.* She finally whispered, bringing the curved blade up to his throat. He didnt look afraid, and that scared her. His moved his mouth slowly, as if remembering how it worked, and she noticed the Hogwarts crest on his chest.

*I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore.*

**Christa:** Thanks for being the first reviewer on this fic!

**Jade Merlin: **Sorry, sorry, sorry that I took so long!

**beckie13:** Hey thanks, that was a great compliment!

**ida: **Thank you

**Serendipity:** I had to put you last because your review was so much fun to read, and its pretty much the reason I chose to continue. Huzzah YOU!


	2. Forgotten Knives

*And what exactly _is_ this message from Mr. Dumbledore?*The knife pressed firmly against skin, a breath more would bring a fine line of blood. In the dark he hadnt caught the lift of her eyebrows at the name, so he continued.

*It might take awhile to explain. Could we possibly discuss this sitting down?* He gasped, trying to keep an apathetic look on his bloodless features. The night passed a few minutes more as she pondered, glaring into his shadowed eyes. A bead of sweat dripped unseen down his back. Strange women with knives always made him nervous, however he reminded himself that this was no stranger. He had followed her faithfully everywhere for the last two weeks, but still, this wasnt the moment he had chosen to reveal his message nor had expected the calm, quiet young woman to be the type to pull a dagger on an intruder.

She looked away a moment, and a dreamy glaze flitted across her eyes as she measured her options.

*What do you take in your tea?*

He stood blinking a moment, thinking hed perhaps heard wrong, because despite her bland question, the blade still threatened.

*Strong and clear.*

*Done.* She dropped her arms, and turned away towards where he knew the kitchen was. *Coming?* She called back over her shoulder.

Not too long later he sat in the familiar, brightly lit kitchen, but for the first time as a guest. He watched her busily prepare a late tea as he had done many times before, her completely ignoring him instead of oblivious to him, until she placed two sturdy green cups and a plate of whole wheat toast with homemade strawberry jam on the scrubbed pine table between them. Marina waited until he had taken a calming sip of steaming tea before directly communicating.

*Now, your message?*

*Miss Harris, as I said before I bring a message from Albus Dumbledore.* She nodded, and he continued. *He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has been for many years now. I know you have to take time to get used to the idea of a completely magical, secret world, but he has requested that I offer to you an honoured teaching position. We are in need of a Muggle Studies professor, meaning someone to teach about the world you live in, and the headmaster has received information that you would be an excellent choice.* He paused, and she took the opportunity.

*What happened to the old one?*Silence followed as Severus considered how to put Professor Rectors death during the last surprise meeting with the Death Eaters in a non-frightening way. He wasnt even certain she knew about the war. Words must be chosen carefully. She raised an eyebrow in expectation.

*He was caught in a non-work related confrontation, and tragically lost his life.* Now it was out there, and he wondered what she would make of it.

*So why does Mr. Dumbledore want me?*He formulated his answer while chewing toast. She ate nothing, but watched him. The strawberry was delicious, and during his hurried thinking spared a moment to enjoy it after having to snatch hidden tastes of it whenever she was away over the last two weeks.

*He received intelligence from a senior Hogwarts student who had come in contact with you that you were an adequate teacher, and open minded enough to handle to the magical world.* She looked at him disbelievingly.

*And who exactly was this senior Hogwarts student?* 

*I dont believe you know his real name, and I dont know his muggle alias, so its really impossible to say.* Severus had not been given leave to mention Dracos part in this.

*Try me. Describe him.* She leaned forward slightly, giving the impression of control. Snape wiped him mouth with a plain black handkerchief, and finished his tea in a single go. The way it burned down his throat was masochistically pleasant, along with the sadistic pleasure of making her wait for an answer. She grew impatient. *Fine, dont say it. I already know anyway.*

No effort was made to keep his doubt secret, and she gave him a frosty glare.

*There is only one new senior-age student at my school, and he is so clueless about our culture the kids seem to think hes from another age entirely. Thomas is brilliant in anything academic, but the moment you mention something like television or electricity hes lost. So he told Mr. Dumbledore I could teach, eh? Whats his real name?* Quiet triumph crowned her features, and she took her first sip of tea. Severus teeth set together, irritated.

*Listen, you have heard the offer. If you have any questions about the school, the class you would teach, the living arrangements, that I can answer.* She picked up the knife from earlier and examined it a moment in the light, but her thoughts were far away and Snape could see it in her eyes. When next she spoke it was dreamily and not to his face.

*How will I exist in a world, and school, of magic when I myself am a squib?*

The cup shattered in his hand.


	3. Conversations

*Squib?* He breathed, tea and drips of blood dropping from his clenched palm onto her clean floor. Marina brought her attention back to him. *Whose? Who are your parents?* He demanded. Blazingly clear blue eyes met his forcefully in the strong light of the kitchen, for the first time focused entirely on his own black. Severus could not believe the resemblance that existed in those eyes. Albus. *No, it is not possible.* Albus Dumbledore could not have a squib granddaughter, there was just too much magic flowing in his veins for his childs child to be void of that power. 

*Im sorry, what is not possible?* She asked, eyebrow quirked again, hands betraying a sudden nervousness.

*Your grandfather is Albus?* He spat out finally, controlling what he could of himself.

*No, of course not.* She responded politely, but drier than the uneaten toast on the table. Severus didnt give up.

*But your eyes, they are his. They must be. How?* This had shaken him deeper than he would have expected. She considered him a moment, no sound breaking the silence a minute or two while he impatiently waited an answer.

*Who are you. You show up at my house, late at night, with a message and a job offer, and I have no clue who you are or why I should talk to you. Now, if I get information, so will you.* Her hands folded neatly together and rested on the table, giving her a professional and collected air. Snape wanted to growl. He knew this act of hers, he had watched it for two weeks, these bouts of expectant confidence.

*My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and head of Slytherin House. Now?* There, her question was answered. She nodded, and gravely shook his hand. Hers was cool, his was warm.

*My name is Marina Elspeth, and my father is Albus Dumbledore.*

The comment hung between them, and she sat back in her chair observing his reaction with interest. Severus had more questions.

*How old are you? Who is your mother? Why has no one heard of you?*

*Well, Im 25. I do not know who my mother was, and father decided being the squib daughter of a well-known Muggle-lover was a great big target on my chest.* She frowned, as he considered these nearly absurd facts being presented to him. He wanted to doubt it, and being cynical in nature it wouldnt be hard to pretend, but those eyes were proof enough. They bore into him as he raised his back to hers. *Your turn. What is my father protecting me from? What is happening in the magical world? Did he really give you that message for me? And for Petes sake put down those broken mug pieces before you bleed all over.*

Severus used the time she had given him to release his white-knuckled grip. Chunks and shards created a bloody little mosaic on his palm, and he shook off what wasnt embedded in broken skin. Using his left hand he removed a narrow ebony wand from its safe little compartment in his robes, and emotionlessly prodded the dripping wound. His concentration was such that he never noticed Marinas stifled sigh, or look of longing at his taken for granted magical ability. Now healed and ready to answer, he chose another piece of toast and held it.

*There is a war, Marina.* The name, spoken for the first time, tasted funny. *I dont know what you have been told about The Dark Lord, but he is back. Dumbledore fought him off in June, along with the Order of Phoenix, but it wont be for long. The Death Eaters are preparing slowly and carefully, gathering a force to wipe out anyone they deem unworthy. * She nodded, knowing this already. *A month ago a few of the Order apparated what we had known to be an abandoned Death Eater gathering site. Unfortunately, a small group of Death Eaters had decided to pick up some forgotten items at the same time. There was a skirmish, and Professor Rector was hit and killed by the Killing Curse. It was his first time out with us.* Snapes eyes hooded. He had a lot of respect for the agile, middle-aged man before his death, and after even moreso. 

Marina let him sink in thought for a moment, and procured another cup. She poured still hot liquid from the pot, and having left the teabags in, it was going to be strong. He received it gratefully, and drank barely tasting before he spoke on.

*You father has no idea its you he offered a job to tonight. Draco never mentioned a name to him, just a vague description and qualifications. I dont know how he is going to react, because by the sounds of it he wants you obscured as possible from public knowledge.* 

Severus was beginning to realize how much trouble this woman could cause.


	4. Chairs and Stares

Dumbledores office rarely changed and today was no different. No, what had changed was Marina. She had left behind the title of Visiting Daughter, in a world apart and had now embraced the mantle of Professor of Muggle Studies to magical children. A staff meeting had been schedualed for that afternoon, the first official gathering of professors for the school year. Many meetings had taken place, but under the wary eye of the Order. Marina had no intention of being late, or making a bad first impression on her peers. Respect was going to have to be earned by her to make up for the massive vulnerability being a squib entailed.

A row with her father had been avoided, but he had reconsidered the offer of employment to her. She used every debate tactic to try to convince him that she would be the safest under his eye and that Marinas knowledge of both the magical and muggle world were excellent. Not to mention she was, actually, a teacher in the first place. The sigh he uttered when pronouncing defeat, that she could retain the job, had laced guilt to her heart, but she would prove herself worthy.

The room was cool and pleasant in the August heat, and she picked a comfortable leather chair opposite the fireplace that was partially hidden in shadow. What was the point of being early if one couldnt get the best spot? It was just her and Fawkes for company until the others arrived, and she winked at the sparking bird. The heavy, ornately carved door creaked open, and her former shadow stepped in.

*Good afternoon, Professor Snape.* He nodded in return of the greeting, showing neither pleasure nor distaste in his features. She had no idea that she was in his usual seat.

*Severus?* A male voice called from the hall. *Is there anyone in there yet?* The door creaked again and another tall, thin man entered. 

*Holy crap.* Slipped out of Marinas stunned mouth. Same soft, graying hair. Same patched robes and scuffed shoes. Same man she has spent an irresponsible hour snogging three years ago. He turned and looked at her, and they spent several seconds staring disbelievingly.

*Ahem.* Snape cleared his throat, and the tense silence ended. A dark flush rose up both sets of pale cheeks. Oh, they clearly remembered each other. . .


	5. A Slightly Embarrasing Flashback

**Authors Note: Remember, this is a flashback from three years before. Thanks for the reviews!**

December 24th, the Christmas Eve of 1993, dawned clear and cold. Marina had spent the day blanket-wrapped in her PJs near the fire, reading a favourite classic and watching the falling snow. This was normal. A morning of merry solitude until her fathers duties at Hogwarts allowed for private family activities. Hours slipped by unnoticed until a gray-bearded head popped into her fireplace late afternoon.

*Again, Marina?* Twinkling blue eyes laughed at her still being in nightclothes and reading.

*Of course!* She grinned. *Pop back in about an hour. Ill be ready.* He chuckled, face disappearing from the flames. Book and blanket abandoned, she tossed off her shirt and loose pants and jumped into the shower, scrubbing, soaping and rinsing until her tangled long hair was soft as butter and skin had the scent and texture of rose petals. _If only._ She smiled to herself, knowing it wouldnt be long before her hair resumed its natural mess and her skin would be skin-like again. Towel flying, she spared a thought to dressing.

Hidden in her costume section of the closet were two pairs of dress robes suitable for a special wizarding occasion. One, dove gray and very tailored, made her look fantastic. The other, deep blue silk, made her feel fantastic. _Its just dad, no one to impress._ She reached for the blue. Her hair she smoothed until it promised to behave, cleverly disguising the wretched mop into smooth, bouncy waves that fell long and shiny. A touch of make up, and digging out some comfortable, appropriately fine-looking shoes and she was ready to spend a delightful Christmas Eve with her father.

His present was kept safely in the closet as well. In a tribute to his favourite past time she planned to gift him with a ruby red coloured bowling ball, imprinted with a gilded lion. Inside each finger hole was a pair of very plain, very thick gray socks. She knew enough not to buy the man books. She shifted the fallen clothes off of it, and placed it by the door to remember. The watch read that she had 5 minutes. He was always punctual, so she gathered the final things shed need for the evening, locked her door, and sat by the fireplace.

Two hours later, Marina was enjoying herself immensely, laughing with her dad in his office. Theyd played games, eaten a bite or two and talked about everything and nothing. Some of the paintings were chuckling along with them when an empty frame was filled by a tired looking old headmaster.

*Dumbledore, McGonagall needs you in the Great Hall for the Feast now. She says theyll try to keep it short for you, an hour maybe.*

Albus nodded. They knew this was coming, it always had and always would. Marina would spend the hour alone in his office, occasionally chatting politely with the paintings but mostly reading or exploring the mysterious shelves as she imagined herself a witch. 

This year was different though. She had only been prowling his shelves restlessly a few minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. Minerva alone knew she was here at present, and the rest would have no reason to not be at the feast. The door clicked open. A graying but young head peeked inside, and seeing no Headmaster turned to leave. Then he noticed her. She gazed at him with piqued interest, and he entered the room.

*Can I help you?* She finally asked, deciding at once he was handsome. He was very tall, very slender, young but aged looking and gave off an air of gentleness. Looking curious, he took in her formal attire and gave a friendly smile. 

*The Headmaster is not here?* Light grey eyes questioned, knowing the answer but asking to be polite. She shook her head as negative. *Im sorry, Im not normally so bold, but may I ask who you are?* It was her turn to smile, and he blushed a little.

*Marina Elspeth, muggle high school teacher. Im here to visit the Headmaster too.* They walked forward and shook hands, both surprised when unbidden, their hands lingered together. A powerful attraction was growing between them in this brief acquaintance.

*Remus Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.*

The hands remained joined, quite inexplicable.

*Professor Lupin, I believe we have a slight problem.* She spoke calmly.

*Oh?* His sweet-tempered face seemed to have a care or two lifted from it with that word spoken.

*I believe Im developing something of a crush on you, Professor Lupin.* His eyes sparkled with a pleasant surprise, and he seemed to be eyeing her approvingly again.

*You know, Ms Elspeth, it may be mutual.* He grinned wolfishly, and they closed the space between them.

_Whoa! What just happened? What is happening? Why is it happening? Who is this adorable man with sweet eyes holding my hand and inviting me to kiss him? IÕm not a little teenage slut!_ A piece of Marinas brain swam with questions and incredulity. It was quickly drowned by the rest of the mind that told it quite firmly that on Christmas Eve one could have some good, clean fun a young man and not worry about questions like had she not just met him moments ago. 

Joyful recklessness took over, and she tip-toed up until she reached his impishly curved lips. He met her halfway, and soon they were locked in a exuberant kiss that was actually quite amusing. The graying brown hair was smooth and fine, and slid enticingly under her palms as her hands laid to rest on his narrow but strong shoulders. He let a friendly hand trace the curve of her back and up again, leaving a trail of shivers where the silk of her robes brushed against her. Fingers brushed through her waves and found the soft, yielding skin of her neck. He broke the kiss and original thoughts of a friendly snog drifted away when he closed his mouth around the tender white flesh, where her neck met shoulder in a graceful curve. 

She led him by the hand to a loveseat by a round wall and they sat side by side, kissing resumed with the same amused attitude. She smiled to herself and hoped maybe, just maybe she would see him again someday after this. When they broke for fresh air they had the decency to be a little embarrassed with their irrationally sudden hormonal display, and she tried to draw him out into conversation.

*Tell me a secret.* She whispered, eyes twinkling. He considered Marina, and to her great surprise, answered honestly but with a voice full of apprehensive self-loathing.

*Im a werewolf. In fact tonight is the full moon. Only a potion I took hours ago will keep me from becoming an utter monster.* He looked for her face to reflect her disgust. There was none, but she knew there was great honour in be trusted with what he had just shared with her. *IÕm honoured at your reaction, but now your turn. Tell me a secret.*

*Im a squib.* She answered quietly, hoping her didnÕt cringe.

*So what?* Was the shocking response. *So you dont wave a stick around, muttering nonsense words like your parents, or me. I want a real secret.* She bit her slightly pulsing lip. This was no easy thing to tell. Then again, she supposed, neither was revealing that you were a werewolf.

*Im a squib, and Dumbledores daughter.* Remus was silent for a frightening minute.

*Wow. You have his eyes.* Then he leaned over and resumed snogging her breathless. 

Time passed. 45 minutes. 50 minutes. The kissing was broken up by breaks where they asked and answered questions, and Marina learned a great deal about this poverty-stricken, brilliant man. Finally, while their time was drawing to a close, Remus had hit an unexpectedly sensitive spot on the back of her left shoulder, near the neck, hidden by her robes and she gasped with pain. His smooth, white teeth had elongated and sharpened, and now blood welled from the torn gash. She cried out, pressing her right hand against it, and he fell back onto the floor in horror at his accidental cruelty.

Pain laced the spot, and a metallic red glimmer shone from Remus slowly changing face. She understood. This was his transformation into a werewolf, and now their fun would have to stop. Before his face warped, she planted a last, gentle kiss onto his lips. The process of changing was agonizing to watch, even more so to experience, and it was a long five minutes until a fully formed wolf panted on the carpet by her feet. Blood formed a dark stain on her back, ignored but not forgotten.

*Oh Remus, youre beautiful.* She whispered, admiring the shiny coat and strong lupine muscles. The wolf raised its head and blinked slowly at her before rising completely. He left a tender, hot-tongued lick on her hand and clicked his way out of the office, the wolfish eyes clear and sad 

When Dumbledore strolled in a few minutes later the only sign that his daughter and Dark Arts professor had enjoyed a passionate, but innocent snog in his office was a wound on Marinas shoulder that was explained away with a *Damned sharp coat tree attacked me.* Neither Remus nor Marina planned to ever talk about what had just occurred. Dumbledore healed it in a thought, of course, but left what he thought a fascinating scar. A curve of sharp, wolfish teeth in her shoulder. Perhaps neither kisser would tell, but the paintings certainly gave every detail to their current headmaster much later, when Marina had left.


	6. Staff Meetings

The staff meeting continued as planned. People filed in, disturbing any opportunity for the awkward conversation that would follow an unexpected meeting such as Marina and Lupin had just experienced. Chatter, and friendly catching up filled the air, and Remus became involved in a discussion on the idea of starting a forest safety program. Marina sank back in her chair, watching the empty fireplace and avoiding Snapes not so hidden eye.

*Are you quite well, Ms Elspeth?* His deep voice rang quietly from the shadowy seat behind her, for he had reclaimed his normal chair. 

*Quite, Professor Snape. Why?* The Headmaster walked in, and all conversation ended. He strode into the middle of the ring of teachers, and put his back to the hearth. Meeting every eye, the speech this year was very different.

*Professors, welcome to a new Hogwarts year. You all know there is no time to waste. These children may soon see battle whether we like it or not. Book smarts are no longer our sole aim, these children must be able to defend themselves on every level. Therefore, these changes will be made.

One, Divination will now only be taught to students who show a clear seeking gift, and will be tutored outside of class hours.* Professor Trelawney looked excited at the removal of mundane students from her class, and jingled her bangles for effect. 

*Two, Astronomy class hours will be halved for younger years, and entirely removed for fifth year and up unless the student shows a particular aptitude for continuing the study.* Professor Sinistra didnt look distressed either. Once students learned their planets and constellations there wasnt much she could teach them unless they had a passion for the stars.

*Three, Defense Against the Dark Arts class time will be doubled, as will Potions. The extra Potions time will be combined with more Herbology classes for stockpiling potions.* No DADA teacher was there to shake their heads or to look rejoiceful. Snape, on the other hand made an odd noise from behind her. 

*Four, History of Magic is now a book-study course, Professor Binns has joined the other ghosts in their sentinel duties.* No one looked surprised, and the ghost teacher wasnt even there to comment. *Finally, all courses that aid student preparation will be priority. Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures will continue, as they are necessary. Runes, Arithmancy and others will decrease in time per week. Any questions?* The blue eyes twinkled, not because it was a happy subject, but because the beginning of a new school year was always exciting.

*Who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Headmaster?* Madame Hooch leaned forward, and several groans were stifled. The words _Lockhart_, and _Umbridge_ were whispered with disgust.

*Well, now you can add _Dumbledore_ to that list.* Every eyebrow in the room shot up until Marina was certain an invisible knight had just run around smacking the circle with rubber chickens. 

*Albus, you cant be serious! You teach a class along with running the school!* Minerva recovered first. 

*I will have help.* He said firmly, and the door opened. A skinny, dark-haired teen slipped in that Marina didnt recognize personally. *Harry has agreed to teach and train his peers. Last years DA was such a success, there is no doubt in my mind he can. In return, he will be excused from most homework, provided he keeps his test marks good.* This news was chewed on by the teachers. A grinding noise filled Marinas ears, soft and coming from behind her. She distinctly heard the words:

*Rejected again, this time for a child.*

*Sir, who will replace Professor Rector?* An openly curious Spout demanded. Dumbledore waved Harry to a seat, and looked at his staff. _Theyre like his children._ Marina didnt like this thought. It made her jealous.

*Professor Elspeth will be teaching Muggle Studies.* Every pair of eyes fixed on her. She smiled nervously. 

*I dont remember you. What house were you in at Hogwarts?* Asked Flitwick amiably. Marina cleared her throat.

*I didnt go to Hogwarts, Sir.* _Please let that be the end of the questions. Please!_ But of course, it wasnt.

*But where, then?*


	7. What's in a Name

*Well, I went to a muggle school, called Orchard Park. Ladies, gentlemen and fellow professors I am a squib.* A small gasp went around the room. Snape, Minerva and Lupin tried to look a little shocked, and failed miserably. Albus didnt try. Fortunately, since all four were avoiding more questions, it was lucky no one noticed. *However, this does put me in the perfect position to teach Muggle Studies as familiar with both muggle and magical worlds. *

*And at a severe disadvantage over even the youngest, most inept first year student!* Sprout bursted. Marina turned to her, a little offended, and was pleasantly surprised to find her not outraged, but concerned. There seemed to be no question of whether or not she should teach, but how she would cope while teaching. The teachers werent going protest, she realized finally.

*Well, Filch manages, does he not?* The first addition from Snape was drawled, and met with thoughtful nods. Dumbledore locked eyes with his daughter a moment, and then turned away.

*Yes, Severus, Argus has Mrs. Norris, a magical familiar. I had not considered that. Well, Ms Elspeth, what do you say to an animal?*

Sounds perfect, Sir, but exactly what would this animal be doing to help me live with magic?*

*That is the wonder of the animal itself. This afternoon you will go find one suiting to you, and youll have plenty of time to adjust to its powers. Alright now, back to the meeting. Questions? Concerns about classes? No? Next on the agenda is replacing the house crests on robes with the Hogwarts crest.* Marina settled back, first confrontation over.

*Cat?* 

*No. Allergies. Owl?*

*They make poor familiars. Frog?*

*HmmmÉ maybe. Lets see them.* Marina and the animal store clerk moved down the crowded aisle. There was a wall of frogs and toads ranging in all sizes, shapes, colours and types. Then she spotted him all alone in a brightly lit aquarium and gasped with a childish delight.

*That one!* She gently pressed her finger to the glass, indication a small, blindingly bright green treefrog with orange hands and feet. The store clerk scooped it out, and placed it in Marinas palm. It blinked up at her.

*It comes with the tank, heating lamp, and everything else you need. Since its a familiar, not a normal pet, it can live outside of its normal climate for long periods of time, eat foods it normally couldnt, can be touched by humans without suffering damage to the delicate skin, and of course all the normal things. Now, you sure?*

*Oh yes.* The frog shifted a little, like it was getting cozy in her hand, but instead sprang at her. She took several steps back before a touch told her the frog had reached her neckline. It proceded down into her bra and finally settled between her breasts. She gave a very shocked look to the unruffled sales witch.

*Perfectly normal, Dear. If you dont like it there, just find a place where it can stay warm, and in close contact to you. Before you know it youll be tucking him in as soon as you dress, and forgetting hes even there.*

A few minutes later Marina was weighted down in packages wrapped in brown paper, some very damp, all dumped into a large glass aquarium, and was heading back up the path to Hogwarts, with a tiny frog sleeping her pocket.

It took hours of tinkering, spraying, reading and arranging, but the little red-eyed tree frog had a lovely temporary home in Dumbledores office. The day was still hot, but the castle walls kept it cool, and they both sipped cool water with floating slices of lime.

*So when can I see my rooms, Dad?* She asked, peeking over her shoulder at him. He shrugged, scratching his beard.

*When we find some for you. The Muggle Studies class room in on the east side of the second storey. Theres no quarters over there, and Professor Rectors rooms on the first storey havent been clearer yet. How about a tower over the lake?* His eyes twinkled. She flew around and hugged him.

*Yes! That would be fantastic! Do I have a balcony?* He chuckled, patting her muggle-clothed back. She released him and grinned again.

*Of course, of course. Ill tell the house elves and I daresay itll be ready in less than an hour. Suprisingly, it hasnt been used in decades. Must be the height. Ah well, * he poked at the frogs aquarium. *Have you named this little beastie yet?*

*Well, no, not yet. . . Something quirky, something me.* Marina scooped up the sleepy amphibian and watched it yawn several times. *Nah, Ill just wait for inspiration.*

The frog shuffled a bit, and leaped onto Albus huge desk, big red eyes blinking at the shiney objects. Marina took a comfortable seat, and met her fathers eyes.

*Dad, when are you going to tell me who my mother was?* She didnt expect an answer today, but she liked to remind him that she wanted to know very badly.

*Hon, like I tell you everytime, your mother was the only woman who would find a 127 year old ten-pin bowler attractive, and she was astounding in every possible way. The rest can wait for another day.* His eyes got far away, and a little whimsical. She sighed, and kissed his forehead.

*I love you, Dad. Ill go let a house elf find me.*

*I love you too, Ellie.* Drifted out after her. She stopped dead beyond the door. Her. Name. Was. Not. Ellie.


	8. Old Simmers and Old Men

Marina scratched at her desks flaking finish and bit her lip. The schedule in front of her was unreal, with every teaching slot of the day filled and every evening full of tutorials. Even weekends were splattered with extra classes. Years three to seven had two full classes a week, and an extra tutorial night for high-risk, or muggle-ignorant students. Years one and two had two evenings a week, since it was less likely they would have to suddenly hide or blend into the muggle world. That was the reason behind mandatory Muggle Studies, now. Who knew when a wizard would be separated from their wand or their group in a skirmish, and need to interact or even live with muggles for awhile.

Friday night, and Sunday morning and afternoon were Marinas only relax time to keep her from losing her mind, and she knew she would look forward to them, but realistically it would mean that would be time for marking. Today had been spent creating the lesson plan for the next year, and the notes her predecessors had left were out-of-date at best, and dead wrong at worst. The good news was that it wouldnt take much to change the lessons for each year, like other teachers. 

*P-E-R-S-A-T?* A voice behind her read over her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the tall, skinny form of Remus Lupin who gave her a friendly smile. She smiled back, feeling very nervous all the sudden. There wasnt any attraction on her side anymore, just a desire to be friends with the man, and she desperately hoped he felt the same.

*Politics- Economics- Religion- Society- Art- Technology. Its the model I learned to teach history, so I thought it would come in handy. I mean, in what other subject do you need to learn absolutely _every_ area of another culture than history.* She waved him to a chair, and he took it, crossing him arms over his chest comfortably.

*Hm, good point. Especially since Im teaching History of Magic this year. However, I dont think that same model could be applied to the magical world very easily.*

*History of Magic? I thought there was a ghost-teacher who taught that every year.*

*Professor Binns? Yeah, I never thought Id live to see the day he floated out of that classroom. He was needed for the Cause, like all the other ghosts.* He leaned forward, brown eyes tired and solemn. *Professor Elspeth, we need to talk about that night. Honestly.* Her stomach turned, and she nodded.

*You must have thought I was such a slut for being so easy. I normally would never make out with a guy I had know for only fifteen seconds.* She blushed, ashamed.

*No, no! It was my fault, I shouldnt have been such a bastard. I am so sorry if I made you do anything you didnt want to do.* His lean face matched hers for colour.

*Not at all!* She chuckled, some of the tension leaving her. *We were both hormonal adults, in high spirits from Christmas, and we had some good clean fun. No hurt feelings, and no left-over emotions. Id love to be good friends with you Professor Lupin.* She smiled warmly and held out her hand. He took and held it, eyes impish.

*Its Remus to you, young lady. No woman has her tongue in my mouth and still presumes to call me any sort of title.* The comment had the desired effect, and she was as pretend shocked as she was pretend offended.

*Its Marina, and that tongue rule goes for you too!* They laughed a moment, and again he became serious.

*Did I hurt you that night when IÉ* He trailed off, shame peeking through the hair falling over his face. She squeezed his hand.

*Dumbledore healed it in a flash, and I got a fun scar to show off to the rest of my rugby team. No real harm done. Want to see it?* His head rose when she offered, and he began to say yes, but changed his mind very quickly.

*Thats not really a good idea, I mean, it is a little hidden, and for modestys sake I have no right to see that.* Her eyebrow rose disbelievingly.

*Remus, youve seen it, remember? I believe you were nibbling on my shoulder when it happened in the first place.* She giggled girlishly, and he blushed.

*Very good point. Alright, lets see how much right you have to torture me.* She was wearing muggle clothes since school hadnt started, so all it took was a bit of maneuvering of her blouse to reveal the back of her shoulder. There, plain as day, and to Lupins horror, was a white crescent, and if one looked very closely, they were fine teeth marks. *You know, any further into my transformation and you would be wearing fur with me next week.* They both shuddered at how close it had come.

There was an awkward silence.

*So are we friends?* He stood up to go, a mild expression over his features. She rose and gave a warm hug, and a chaste peck on the cheek.

*Of course. Now get out of here before I toss a textbook at you!* He left, laughing.

*****

Marina sat in the cozy office with her father again, this time a cooling, late August night. Fawkes was chirping at the Frog, and the Frog was blinking back in a curious contest. An abandoned chess board sat between Albus and Marinas red upholstered chair, with broken pieces scattered widely over the cluttered desk.

*So, are your lessons ready?* He lazily stirred a mug of hot chocolate. She turned away from the animals to face him.

*Yes, all done. They had better be with less than a week to go!* He chuckled. There had been more than one teacher who, like their students, had left it all to the night before, she was certain. More time slipped past before she spoke again. *So, Dad, what was Thomas, or whatever his name really is, doing at my school this summer?* He memorized the swirls of swishing liquid in his mug as he chose his words.

*Draco Malfoy is the heir to the oldest fortune in wizarding England, and his father is currently serving time in Azkaban. Last major skirmish with the Death Eaters was based on information given to us by Draco. The Death Eaters had abandoned the meeting place in the Malfoys mansion, and Draco had offered us free access to it. Unfortunately, while Draco was telling us the truth, and he is truly on our side, he couldnt plan for a small group of Dark Wizards suddenly coming back to pick up forgotten items. 

We had brought a dozen members of the Order to explore this place, and five or six Death Eaters suddenly apparated right in the middle. We escaped, all except Professor Rector who was killed outright. Now, of course, Draco cant possible show his face in the wizarding world or hell be dead before he can defend himself. Come school starting he can come back, but we hid him in the muggle world for the summer.* Albus sipped his cocoa.

*And this just happened to be my school, my summer class?* It was a little too coincidental for her tastes.

*Amazing, isnt it? How long had you been teaching there?* She bit her tongue, a little stung. _I guess it should be expected that the most powerful man in the wizarding world isnt exactly a top-notch father._

*Three and a half years, Dad.*

*Really? How time flies. Seems like yesterday you were a chubby little angel finger painting my best robes.* He smiled fondly at her. She too remembered those times, and how she longed with her whole heart to prove she could be a witch too, only to be disappointed every time. Finally, she had resigned to throwing herself passionately into learning how to fit in this wizarding, neo-medieval world.

Shed learned to fight with medieval style weapons. Everything from poleaxes to later-style rapiers, and while she wasnt good, she could know that she had spent time with each weapon, learning its strengths and common maneuvers. She had learned about costuming, and studied medieval styles and fashions. All her novels were fantasy, set in that same magical/medieval world feel. Books had filled the void of belonging, and learning had become her absent parents long ago. Dumbledore spoke again, as if just picking up where hes left off.

*And Draco, of course, recommended his teacher as our new Muggle Studies teacher. He said she seemed open to the idea of a magical world, was knowledgeable at least in part of most areas of the muggle world, and she was dedicated enough to be patient with a student like him who knew nothing about said universe.* This was a compliment, or at least intended to be a compliment. 

She was tired. It had been a long day- a long week. A week ago she had been peacefully reading in her bedroom before a strange noise drove her about the house and into that fateful corner. Now she was spending more time with her father than ever before, and a lot of things that had been pushed deep down inside of her were coming out. She rubbed at her eyes, and the Frog hopped over, onto her lap. It placed a single webbed hand onto her arm, and she smiled at the tiny comforter.

Just before she left, Albus called from his chair by the fire.

*Oh, Marina, if its not too much trouble, could you try to get Severus out of the castle every now and then? Weve all tried everything in vain to get him to go spend some time with people his own age, and with nothing to do with students or potions. Maybe a fresh voice would help.* Confusion streaked her mind with blankness, but she merely shrugged and made her slow way out of the office and up the winding stairs to her chambers.


	9. Bitterness and a Strange New Discovery

Marina wound the way up to her tower in a very irritable mood, arms full of books purloined from the library, muttering bitterly to herself. In an angry imitation of her father, she released her emotions to the hollow staircase.

*Gee, Marina, in my infinite wisdom I seem to have forgotten what country you live in. Southern Peru, wasnt it?* She stomped up a few more stairs. *Oh, I can run a secret order, fight an evil wizard and maintain healthy abs, but I cant seem to remember what year, month or day you were born on.* More stairs took a pounding. *Oh, Honey, would you mind getting that old bat Snape out of the castle for awhile? Maybe he would like to go play rugby with you.* Stomp, stomp, stomp. *Hm, you know, you really should spend more time studying your ancient languages if you want to do better in life. I could teach you a thing or two about the mystical properties of dragons blood under the full moon when spilled on a virgins left foot mixed with pig testicles.* Marina was so angry she was ready to burst. *How about you telling me who my mother was, you jerkface!* The end of the stairs came in sight. So did two feet.

She raised her eyes to the figure, cheeks flushed with a calm rage and instantly loathed the man. He leaned back against the stone with his arms crossed, face carefully blank.

*Arent you a little old for teenage fits of rebellion against a father, Professor?* The malice in his words sent her temper flying with rare passion. 

*For your information, Professor Snape, I only saw my father twice during my teenage years.* She bristled, skin tingling, and swept past him with a furious dignity. To punctuate her dramatic finale, she slammed the door behind her, in his face. Marina looked around the room for the first time.

She felt like the oceans blues and greens of the rooms with washing her with calm. Tiny silver details shone in the moonlight. Restful drowning filled her heart, like swimming deeper into a clear sea and she dropped to her knees. Embarrassment followed, as well as the fatigue that had weighed her journey from the headmasters office. She peeked at the room again. _Well, Dad did do a good job instructing the house elves to my tastes._ _Oh gosh, I owe Snape an apology._ She shakily stood, and walked back to the door.

He had his back to her, and was clearly deciding whether to knock and face more wrath, or to go and delay whatever matter had brought him here.

Severus was torn, and had was about to take the stairs back down to his lair before a strained half-whisper caught his ears.

*Professor Snape?* He turned back. She stood at the door, leaning heavily against the frame as if exhausted. *Im sorry, you didnt deserve that. Im sure you had a good reason for coming all the way up here to speak with me.*

*Yes, Professor, I did. May I presume to come in?* He didnt want to, but it wouldnt make the conversation any easier if she fell over. She nodded once, and opened the door and waved his to a seat. He gingerly put his bottom down on a chair so delicately carved with mermaids, nymphs and waves he felt it would collapse under his weight. It held firm. She took the other, and rubbed an eye.

*So how does one go about not seeing a parent above twice in a decade? I always thought that privilege was for older people.* She glared reproachfully at the tactless question. _Foot in mouth, Snape, foot in mouth._ She told him anyway, though. She looked tired enough to tell him anything if it would make him go away.

*By eleven I was no longer cute enough to admire like a doll, and until twenty I wasnt interesting enough to hold his attention. He just didnt bother. I love him and all, but the manÉ never mind. You had a reason for being here.* 

A bat swooped past her open window, catching her attention for a moment while he composed his thoughts into words.

*Your father has requested that I tend your medical affairs.* He sneered at the misplaced responsibility. Obviously she thought he was making a poor excuse for a joke, because she blinked back at him until he rolled his eyes and elaborated. *I dont know why, and we can both hope its never necessary, but he decried it and neither of us have a choice.*

*Doesnt the school have its own medi-witch? Madam Pomfrey?* The reality and disgust of the situation was apparent to her, and marked on her features. He wished he had an explanation, but he didnt. It was simply what the headmaster had stated.

*Yes.*

*But if Ive got unbearable menstrual cramps,* he cringed inside as she said it. *Or a migraine, or pneumonia, or need a check up like a cervical exam, Im supposed to go to my co-worker, a potions master, to fix me up? Its entirely insane!* _Oh damn,_ he thought,, shocked, _ I certainly need to talk to Dumbledore. Women _do_ need regular checks on things I am _certainly_ not going to do! Ive got a basic medi-wizard training, not a bloody gynecological degree!_

*Ill speak to him again. Go back to your muggle doctor for check-ups and personal things. Come to me for emergencies, but whatever you do, you are to steer clear of the medical wing.* The room felt dark, even with the magical lights flickering over head, and he watched her twist a strand of hair around her fingers in pent-up frustration.

*Why?*

*I honestly dont know,* Snape was getting annoyed. _Cant she see I had no choice in this either? They didnt tell me why!_ *But when I do, I will inform you immediately. Now, Ill leave you be. Goodnight, Professor.* And with that he swept off the couch and out of the room, into the blissful dank of an old tower and a welcoming, rotting dungeon.

Marina sat silent in her chair after he left, pondering in a tired confusion. She removed the frog from her pocket, and placed him on the polished table beside her. 

*Frog, can you think of any reason my father would have for banning me from the medical wing? Or place my health in the hands of that cold fish?* In the dim light of the tower the two creatures met eye to eye, and she concentrated on the amphibian in what she considered a foolish, sleep-deprivation inspired question.

Flashes like strobe light filled her mind, and her body locked. There was no time for thought. Images burned into her sight.

_A woman with large, dark eyes sobbed over a dead man. Acrid smoke drifted up from a hand-shaped burn on his crushed neck._

_An old man looked shocked and horrified at a soft, moving bundle a frail young woman held proudly to her sickly chest._

_The same old man with more care lines on his face wrapped his arms around a uniformed, middle-aged witch, who closed her fingers around his robes possessively._

_A little girl with chestnut ringlets and glasses sat away from the other children, deep in a thick, dusty book._

_A man with a bruising cheek pressed a furious woman to wall, then kissed her._

_A dark, male head appears out of nowhere in a moonlit sitting room. A woman with a knife threatens him._

_A woman with a broken wand lunges towards death, and a sickly squelch sounds defeat for one of the fighters._

The Frog blinked again. Marina slid out of the chair, unconscious.


	10. Well, That Was Odd

Severus stopped mid-step on his long journey down the tower stairs. Part of Professor Elspeths over heard rant caught up with his mind._ What did she mean Dumbledore asked her to try to get me out of the castle?_ He was more offended than curious. That old man went too far if he was sneaking around trying to get young women to fake a social life with him. He turned crisply on his heel and went back up, feet pounding.

It was silent inside, and he feared shed used to time since his leaving to go to bed. _Oh well, whats the point of being a bastard if you cant act like a bastard?_ He rapped smartly with his knuckles. No answer. Not even a sound. He banged harder against the door with his fist. If that didnt wake her up nothing would. No answer. He bit his lip, and removed his wand from its safe little pocket. 

*Professor Elspeth?* He called loudly, fingering the ebony-stained birch. Nothing. He aimed the wand at the door. If she was simply ignoring him, she would be extremely upset with his next move. *_Alohomora!_* The handle clicked open without the distinctive glow of the spell. It hadnt been locked in the first place. The door continued swinging open, until it hit the inside wall. There on the floor was a crumpled body in muggle clothes.

He didnt rush over, that would be foolish. He carefully probed the rooms with spells for intruders, or other dangers. Finding nothing, he crept over and crouched.

*Professor Elspeth.* She didnt stir. He looked around again and saw the ever present tree frog. *Any comments?* The tree frog blinked at him and yawned. For one brief, blinding moment he saw an image of Marina entranced, a look of shock on her face, before she passed out. Then it was over. Snape measured the frog appraisingly. Apparently it had begun to serve its purpose as a familiar.

Knowing now, in general, what had happened to the woman he picked her up and deposited her on her bed in the corner, and tossed a blanket from the stack over her. The frog, with amazing speed, hopped across the room and appeared at her side. Severus duty done, he left the room, dimming the lights as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Marina groaned as the first lights of false dawn began to lessen the pitchy night. Her head was splitting, and bile rose in her throat. No time to lose. She ran across the dark room to the screened-off bathing area and emptied her troubled stomach into a heavy ceramic basin. Moments later, only her migraine remained. A hot bath was drawn from the faucet, and after a few moments she peeled off yesterdays clothes and sank in gratefully, head in hands.

It was an hour later that Marina miserably watched a black clad figure slip one handed over a small inlet of rocks that pointed out into the lake. The windows in the tower were deep and high, but had large padded box seats attached, so that was where Marina sat to gasp fresh air and let the ache subside. She could guess what was in Snapes hand as he maneuvered, for she too clutched a steaming mug of black, life-giving coffee. After her illness earlier, she had chosen comfort and warmth, and kept wrapped in a blanket.

Marina leaned back against the cold stone, keeping the light out of her eyes and thought to the night before. Each individual flash still played in her mind, and she tried to understand them. The Frog only blinked at her today, from where it perched on her knee. Thinking hurt, but she didnt want to forget what the Frog had shown her.

_Firstly, the girl with the dark eyes and the dead man._ She racked her memory, but had never known a girl to meet the looks of the one in the flash. The mans face she hadnt seen either. That one would have to stay a mystery. _Must be something to do with the future._

_Then there was the young woman and the old man._ It looked like her father, but younger. She didnt know the dying woman, but the bundle looked like a new born infant. Could it be her mother? She pressed the memory back, pained at the expression that had been on her Dads face.

_Next, the old man and the woman. _Marinas stomach turned again, and she had to wait a moment to come to grips with the thought. _That was most definitely Dad, but I didnt recognize the woman. _

_Next after that was me, Im sure of it, back when I was a kid._ These must have been a mix of past and future. Albus had said her familiar would have gifts.

_Then there was the angry couple kissing. I didnt get to see either of their faces, but it _was_ a pretty hot kiss. _A twinge of jealousy flickered through Marinas mind.

_Then next was the night I caught Professor Snape in my house._

The final flash still gave her shivers. _That woman had to have died. What good is a broken wand against whoever was about to kill her?_

Strange things, these flashes, but they hadnt exactly been helpful, and they had caused considerable pain to her personally. Marina gently stroked the frogs back, and he flicked his tongue affectionately.

*Youre very sweet, Frog, but please dont do that very often.*

The next days slipped by uneventfully, with all the teachers rushing to prepare their classrooms and lessons, and the house elves not bothering to even hide with their rush to scrub the castle gleaming. The students were coming.

Then, finally, the morning arrived where time was up. The teachers glanced up from their desks to watch the clocks strike eleven, all knowing the Hogwarts Express had just left the station with its cargo of young, innocent minds.


	11. Beginnings of Ends

Severus Snape was dreaming. Images of a certain woman going about her daily life, unknowingly followed by him for two long weeks. The muggle life alternated fascinating and tedious moments, and he watched them all from a cautious proximity.

_Long brown waves spilled over the desk, covering the unmarked pages of students work as she slept exhaustedly, head resting on her bruised arms. Her day had been a busy one, and it was as much work for him to keep up as it was for her to live it. The classes she taught ended at noon in the summer, and he observed she was a competent, professional teacher. The afternoon he had completely re-evaluated his opinion of her. Being a spectator at his very first rugby game was an experience, to say the least._

_The match had been the first time he thought of her as a person, and not a task, suddenly fearing for her safety, reveling in her successes, and being caught in the heat of the game. She played the wings, a position prone to injuries he learned. Many times he expected to see her come of the field in tears, but every time she got back up and went back into play. Finally after the match she wandered to the change rooms with her equally jovial teammates, mud from boot to braids, a mouth guard grin adorning her bleeding and battered body, comparing bruises. Throughout the roughness, she was an example of female health._

_He followed her home, his brooms flying high over houses but keeping an eye on her car. A long, hot shower later she still had the proud, victorious grin, but he noticed the tired lines forming around her eyes, the heavy lids and the movements that suggested a sore morning tomorrow._

_Her hair spilled over the desk, and in the dream of the memory, Severus reached out and touched it, fingers gliding through a freshly washed wave that glittered in the electric light. She stirred with a pleased sigh, leaning into his caress. _

Snape turned in his bed, banishing his minds variation of the true event. Another memory turned dream followed.

_It was the morning he had first started his job, and he gazed, unimpressed at the lump in the sheets before him. Her mornings routine was simple once the alarmed had awoken her and she stumbled out of her light, cotton-sheeted bed, stretching out. Severus averted his eyes as she peeled off her pajamas and dressed, though once she was decent he took a careful observation of the woman in question. Average height, petite build but muscled, average features, not slender but not fat. Everything about her was average._

_She did not eat breakfast, but picked up a coffee on her way to work, a strange mix of half coffee and half hot chocolate. He watched he with her classes. At lunch she took a small pill before drinking her chocolate milk, and he made a mental note to find out what it was. That afternoon she went home, changed, and went to some sort of practice. He had checked out her calendar, and saw there was another practice marked for the next day too._

_Taking advantage of her absence, he examined her home, starting with the kitchen. In the refrigerator there was a balance of healthy staples, and junk. A label-less jar caught his attention, and that of his growling stomach. It turned out to be homemade strawberry jam, and procuring a spoon from one of the drawers he had opened earlier he took a heaping spoonful, savouring the sweet fruit. Spoon washed and put away, he continued his search until the slam of a car door alerted him to her return. _

_Here he knew his dream had again altered the reality of his first day with Marina Harris, soon to be revealed Marina Elspeth._

_She walked in, a sheen of sweat highlighting her features, a glow in the summer heat, and dropped a bag on the floor, unknowingly following the path set by Snape to the fridge where she too removed the strawberry jam and used the same spoon he had to scoop a heaping dollop in pop in into her mouth. A childish smile spread over her face as she licked the spoon clean and placed it in the sink before she ran off to the shower._

Little did Severus Snape realize this night was only the first night of memories about his two weeks of stalking the prospective professor.

That night at the Sorting Feast, Marina was perched nervously between her father and Professor Lupin. She watched Snape enter, and attributed the small, dark circles under his eyes to his annoyance of all things merry. It was fascinating to see the Great Hall alive with dancing candles and flooded with children. The first years came trembling behind Minerva, and the Sorting Hat brought a pang of jealousy to Marinas heart as he sang his song of loyalty, bravery, friendship and wisdom and above all, the sense of belonging to this magical world.

Nevertheless, it was interesting, and she clapped along with the rest as each child was placed in a house. Dumbledore stood when the stool and hat had been removed and made his speech. Or at least he started.

*Welcome back, children, welcome back. This year is going to be a very different year, and I would like you all to pay close attention.* The students hung hungrily on his every word about the staff changes, the class changes and the schedule changes. No few groans were heard about the doubled potions time, but a small cheer went up when students realized they no longer had to suffer through Professor Binns lectures, but merely to turn in independent assignments to Professor Lupin. A polite clap went around when Albus introduces Marina, and she glanced towards the professors around her.

None of them really seemed to be upset at her appointment to professorship of magical students, but they did appear to be concerned over her capability of handling the magical aspects of life at Hogwarts, and were prepared to have to bail her out of presumed trouble later.

*That reminds me of a funny story,* Albus started the conclusion of his heavy speech. *This one time I went to a bowling alley in Beguildy, and after a few drinks I met this- wait, I do not think this story is appropriate for children. . . Never mind.* He clapped his hands, blushing to his snowy hair roots, redness accented by the embroidered green robes, and the food appeared on the tables, removing the students memory of their headmasters oratorical slip.

Marina poked at the delicious food on her plate, lost in thought. _Dad has bawdy stories? I wonder if I am the result of one, I mean, by that Froggy Flash it looks like the young womans pregnancy was unexpected and an unhappy affair, and that was probably me._ Poke. Poke. Poke. A round, green pea flew off her plate, landing in Lupins lap.

*Hey, food fights are forbidden here, young lady.* He scolded mockingly, dragging her out of a melancholy mind. 

*Sorry, Remus.* He leaned over, closer to her and spoke in a hushed tone.

*Listen, we are friends, right Marina?* She nodded in agreement, curious. *Then can I talk to you about something? I mean, I used to talk to Sirius about these sorts of things- .* His voice caught, and she gave him a moment to let the sorrow pass before answering.

*Anything, Remus.* She smiled in what she hoped was encouragement.

*I met a girl.* His eyes filled with new-found joy, brightening the ash look that he wore most of the time. Marina laughed a delighted little trickle.

*Who is the lucky girl? A witch?*

*Yeah, her name is Renessa. We met at an animal rights meeting last Wednesday night.* He pulled a picture out of his robes of an attractive young Indian woman with enormous brown eyes. Marina smothered a horrified gasp. It was the same woman she had seen weeping over Lupins mangled body in the visions. *What is it?* He asked, concerned over her sudden reaction to the picture.

*Oh- oh nothing.* She grasped wildly at control and shoved a calm expression on her face. *She looked familiar for a moment, that was all.* He did not look entirely convinced, but he responded to her flash of smile in return.

A little later, when the feast was done and the students were snoring contentedly in their snug dorm beds, Marina sat on her stone floor stroking the sleeping tree frog, dreading tomorrow and fearing tonight, wondering if dreams of strangled werewolves and weeping brown eyes would fill her night.


End file.
